minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
CraftWorld
Author's Note: I appreciate everyone that wants to help; however if you want to make edits please message Smithy115 and tell me what you want to add. As long as it's nothing drastic it should be fine. Ideas are always appreciated. Thanks. History Pre Alpha era It is said that the mystical lords of Mojang creating the world and placing the first people: Steve and Charlotte. They then proceeded to flourish in the world. Many monsters were created though such as: Creepers, a mutated pig, Zombies, the dark forces attempt to create another Steve, Spiders and skeletons. Alpha era The world truly flourished in the Alpha years with many people now inhabiting the world. However the gates to the Nether were thrown open and inside it Ghasts and Zombie Pigmen were discovered. 1.4 Era In this era there were new advancements in food technology and the wolves were created. 1.5 Era It was in this era that the Lords harnessed the power of the elements enabling them to create weather. This enabled animals such as wolves to thrive. 1.7 Era This was a largely technological age in which pistons were invented. TNT was also perfected so that it was less volatile but still devestating. New tools such as shears were created improving people's quality of life. 1.8 Era In the 1.8 era the world is in a highly advanced age with redstone objects being widely distributed. However many problems have fallen on the world such as a large technological gap between villages and Cities. But the biggest problem of all is the rise of the Endermen and the supposed disappearance of Herobrine. Many things were discovered such as abandoned mineshafts, strongholds and ravines. Also all the redstone in the air has mutated mushrooms and allowed them to grow to enormous sizes. 1.0 Era and age The world entered a new and prosperous age in which many new things appeared. However the technology gap has widened since 1.8. Mooshrooms and mushroom biomes were created after the huge amount of redstone in the air caused the mushrooms and cows near them to mutate. Also the gates to the End were thrown open unleashing even more Endermen into the world. The Industrial Era The time in which the Apprentice lived. The major cities were industrial centres which ran on largely Redstone. Villages had all but fallen into poverty. Mobs of monsters now dominated the world by night throwing villages into fear whilst cities were largely left untouched. Canon Pre-Alpha Era This era marked the beginning of all things. It was a very different era to each of the others after it and featured entities such as the three Steves, Charlotte, Herobrine (Supposedly), Rana and Beast Boy. Legend goes that the Lords of Mojang created the land as it was known then placed 6 beings into it; they were: Three Steves (Miner, Black and other), Charlotte, Rana and Beast Boy. They then procceeded to spread out and flourish. The Exploration Project Since the discovery of the jungle, many people have wondered what enviroments would be discovered next, or if there were any new ones. Then, a group of exploreres sent out to find any new biomes. They recently came back with information on tons of new biome types, including the Mesa, the Roofed Forest and more. They also brought back new flowers, and some melons discovered behind vines in jungles. Their leader, Kurt J. Mac, now has his own holiday, Kurt Mac Day. Kurt repoted that all of the explorers that died on the trip had claimed they saw Herobrine earlier that day.... Discrepancies As history is filled out more and more a number of discrepancies have developed. Herobrine's Origins- One of the most common discrepancies is how Herobrine came to exist. Theories vary from him being created by Dark Forces to him somehow being related to Steve. Herobrine's Behaviour- Another common discrepancy is how Herobrine behaves. Reports vary from him murdering everyone in a group to him merely 'griefing' them. Rumours It is rumoured that many things such as: Red Dragons- Basically an Enderdragon that will exist in the Overworld and will be able to land. Pigmen- Hugely intelligent Pigs that stand on their hind legs. Major Places Overworld: The main inhabited world which villages are found and people live in many areas of the environment. The Nether: A hellish nightmare in which Ghasts and Zombiefied Pigmen roam the landscape The End: Not much is known about this mysterious dimension other than the fact Endermen originated from here and Enderdragons roam the skies. The Nightmare World: Has only be seen by two people. Once when *%$@?) suffered from a Night Terror and found himself in a twisted and warped version of the Overworld. Also seen when Stampylongnose, the king of a lovely city, suffered from a Night Terror (he was being haunted by the ghost of HitTheTarget98, an evil man who tried time and again to invade the city) and found himself in a twisted and warped version of the Overworld. The Dream World: A strange world in the skies, it is heavily rumored about. It is said that when you go to sleep, your spirit visits The Dream World. Religions and groups Temple of Mojang- the largest and most respected religion which believes that Mojang created the world. Their symbol is Mojang's logo. Temple of Herobrine- A dark cult that worships Herobrine, a mystical being who has helped to create many dark monsters. Their symbol is Herobrine's face. A recent rumour has started up claiming he is the long lost brother of Steve, however this has not been proven and many people believe it to be blasphemy. The Ender Temple- There is no actual proof that they still exist but in the Alpha years they fortold of the End and the rise of the Endermen. Their only known symbol was the face of an Enderman. The Temple of the Pig- Almost a joke religion that worship the pigs and believe that eventually pigmen will rise and take back the world. Their Lord is a pig in a suit and their symbol is a pig face. The Wither Followers - A group that worships the Wither that nearly destroyed the Overworld. They helped in the invasion. They are believed destroyed, but many of the cult leaders escaped to the abandoned nether fortresses where they are rumoured to be trying to help the wither skeletons raise the Wither back from the dead. The Templars- They no longer exist but when they did the Templars protected the land from Monsters and led the first Crusade into the Nether. The Anti-Redstone Protestors- A group of people that want to get rid of Redstone and all the technology that uses it (because it is polluting the Overworld) and find a more sustainable resource. Order of Stone- This group of fanatics became dedicated to returning the world to it's original status thereby erasing all changes. The Knights Templar—A recent startup group that seeks to re-establish the Templars. Their leader, Sir Theodore, is descended from the Templar who led the 1st Nether Crusade, Sir Theodius. Organisations The UIMMC- The United Interstellar Minecraftian Mining Corporation is an organisation that is created in the Space. It is created because all of Minecraftia's resources were extinguished. Their main goal is to build spaceships which they use to travel to other planets and reap all of the resources which are then transported back to Minecraftia Puppeteers Many people believe that mystical beings can control you without you even knowing often for their own enjoyment or the good of the Overworld. So far only five puppeteers are known: Ruthless_Recon, Bsmith64, Dimentio8, A and TheReturnOfTheKing. Major people and animals Ruthless_Recon- A fabled puppeteer who has been known to control many different characters. Bsmith64- A fabled puppeteer who has been known to control many different characters. Dimentio8- A fabled puppeteer who has been known to control many different characters. TheReturnOfTheKing- A fabled puppeteer who has been known to control many different characters. Oliver the Wolf- A wolf who was owned by *%$@?) until he mysteriously disappeared one day... Mike- A mysterious character who mined underneath *%$@?) and &!:<( base in the forest leaving only a maze and a minecart track as well as a tunnel up to the surface. The Mayor of Blocktopia- He has only been seen once so far by *%$@?). Scott- A mysterious character who mined underneath *%$@?) and &!:<( base in the forest leaving only a maze and a minecart track as well as a tunnel up to the surface. AXE_Man98- Someone who destroyed &!:<('s chest and stole all of &!:<( and *%$@?)'s gear. The Apprentice- Born in the Industrial era this young apprentice started life as a farmer much like *%$@?) he even meets some of the same religions as him. However he eventually grows tired of farm life and sets out to try and become a wizard's apprentice Sparky- An A.I. that was built for the spaceship ???? however when the disaster aboard the ship occured he was the only thing left alive aboard the ship. Category:Canons Category:Mods